


No Idea

by Rickate



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Outdoor Sex, Peeing inside her, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickate/pseuds/Rickate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett decides to wake up Castle with sex. She straddles his morning wood but their morning sex is interrupted prematurely by nature's call. Feeling kinky, Kate asks Rick to pee inside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an experiment for me, I wanted to push myself out of my comfort zone in my writing, so I'll apologize in advance if this sucks. This is part of the Kink of the Castle Winter Hiatus, fill for prompt: peeing while inside her.

The first sun rays tickled her nose and woke Kate up. She blinked a few times drowsily, letting her eyes adjust to the twilight, as dawn was breaking slowly through the tree tops. Beckett stretched like a cat to get the few kinks out of her body that sleeping outside on the hard surface of the lawn always left her with. Her thigh brushed against Rick's soft but hard cock. Kate smiled, taking in her husband's sleeping form. His bare chest was rising and sinking with deep breaths, indicating he was still fast asleep. That came as no surprise, considering their previous nocturnal activities. They'd made love under the stars all night until they'd completely drained each other and fallen asleep exhausted in each other's arms afterwards. She'd teased him, whispering something about that cliché coming straight out of one of his books, and he'd feebly protested he wrote better sex scenes than that - and then they'd nodded off. It had somehow become a tradition over the years, when even out here in the Hamptons the nights were too hot to spend inside. 

Kate’s eyes fell onto his morning wood, nestled between his legs, resting slightly above where her thigh was wrapped around his. Her hand reached down to stroke it slowly, watching in fascination as his beautiful cock grew into an impressive erection. She propped herself up on her elbow and watched Rick's face as she masturbated him.

He let out a little moan and she pressed her lips against the underside of his chin. When he didn’t stir from his sleep, Kate settled on her favorite way to wake him up. She hooked her leg across his lap and sank slowly down onto his cock. He groaned and moved his head to the other side, still clinging to whatever erotic dream she was sure he must be having now.

Beckett began to rise up all the way until only the tip of his penis grazed her lips, and then lowered herself until he was buried deeply inside of her. She repeated this motion a couple of times before he began to stir. He let out a tiny whimper and out of their own will, his hips pushed up to meet Kate's downward strokes.

“Morning, sleepy head.” She whispered.

“Mmm, Kate,” he mumbled sleepily and blinked his eyes a few times. “Kate!” he hissed surprised, when he took in their surroundings and realized they were still outside in the yard, which was now bathed in the orange glow of the rising sun. 

“Hush!”

“Look who’s talking, Miss Scream-a-lot. Need I remind you that you bit my hand last night, when I had to silence your screams?” He held up his hand for proof.

“Sorry,” she took his hand and pressed a soft kiss on the spot where his skin was still red. “Oops, this one might have left a mark.”

“Are you kidding me?” Castle sat up and inspected his hand closer. “Beckett! How am I supposed to explain why I have your teeth marks on my hand?!?”

“Beckett, huh? Last night I was still Mrs. Castle.”

“That was before you maimed me.”

“Rick, focus, you’ll ruin the mood.”

“Kate,” he looked at her embarrassed and tried to still her movements.

“What?” She stopped moving and gave him an exasperated look. “Are you trying to deny me my orgasm? Cause I gotta tell you we may just have found a new talent of yours.” Her frustrations with him only increased, when she felt him go a little soft inside her.

“No, it’s just…” He looked around to check that they were really alone in their private yard, “I kinda…you know…” he wiggled his head.

“What Rick?”

“Pee, Beckett.” He blushed. He actually blushed and she fell in love with her adorable husband even a bit more. “Morning wood is painful enough but this position you’re in puts even extra pressure on my bladder.”

“Oh…” She was about to rise, when he hissed in pain. “Sorry!” She immediately held still.

He gave her bashful but grateful look, trying to figure out a way for him to get out of his predicament. “Just be careful, and... go slow” he finally said, accepting his rather painful lot.

“Or…” Beckett whispered leaning forward, so she exercised more pressure onto his bladder. Castle laid back, resting on his elbows and watching his wife with a bit of trepidation.

“Or?” He squeaked, “Kate, what are you doing?”

Her head hovered above his, as she gazed into his eyes. “Just let go.” A flash of excitement shot through her eyes.

“What?” His eyes widened in shock. They'd done a lot of kinky things, but this...? He wasn't even sure whether he was into this kind of... watersports. He'd never really thought much about this, much less actually tried it. He wasn't sure he could, even if he wanted.

“Just. Let. Go. Castle,” she whispered, her lips almost touching his. 

“Kate, I can’t, this is just…” he looked at her pleadingly, “wrong.”

“Well, that twitch of your cock I just felt inside my pussy betrays your words, Mr. Castle.”

“Beckett, you can’t be serious. Have you any idea how messy that’s going to be?”

“Speaking from personal experience?” She lifted one eyebrow at him curiously.

“Well, no.” He groaned.

“But? We’re naked, we’re outside, messy doesn’t matter, we’ll just use the outside shower at the pool.”

“Kate, I can’t degrade you like that.”

“It’s not degrading when I’m okay with it. So...” she cocked her eyebrows at him. “I suggested it.” She angled her hips to put more pressure onto his bladder, forcing him to release a squirt of pee.

“Stop,” Castle groaned.

“That felt amazing,” she whispered and kissed him passionately.

“Are you sure?” He looked at her bashfully again, but with a glint in his eyes this time. "God, that felt so hot and dirty, Kate."

“Yes, do you need me to send you an engraved invitation?” She complained. 

Castle took a deep breath and tried to relax his muscles and start a flow. He gave up and sat up, looking at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, Kate. I can't. It's the morning wood and the pressure and..." She cut off the rest of his sentence with a hot kiss, sucking on his tongue. He wanted to give her what she wanted, but simply couldn't. Whenever one of them suggested to live out a new fantasy or try out a new kink, the other one was usually game to at least test it out - and this time was no different, but Rick just... couldn't.

“Just relax, Rick. Look at me,” she cupped his chin and fixed him with a loving gaze. She rested her forehead on his. “Look at me and relax. Close your eyes, Rick. Can you here the rippling of the pool? The ocean? Listen to the surf breaking. Feel the lulling rhythm of the waves crashing... oh...ohhh." Kate moaned and threw her head back a little. "I can feel it."

The pressure turned out to be too much and two more strong spurts of pee jetted out of Rick's semi-hard cock. His head dropped onto her shoulder with a whimper. He tried to will his erection to go soft, relaxing into Kate's smooth strokes across his chest and shoulders. "So close now," he whispered a kiss into her soft skin. Her hands travelled up his back into the nape of his neck. She raked her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to let go with her soft caresses.

"Oh god, Kate. I can feel it coming. Are you ready? Are you really sure?"

"Yes, oh my god, yes, Castle." She tightened her arms around him, as if keeping him from pulling him away, should he have a last minute change of heart.

"I can feel it in my cock, it's rising up through my shaft," Castle narrated fascinated for her and then sighed relieved. "Can you feel it?" He whispered as the first droplets trickled out and quickly gave way to a constant tiny flow.

"God yes, I can feel your warm piss hitting my walls. More Castle, let it go, let it all out." She felt the steady flow of his stream increase. "Oh my, oh yeah, that's it, Rick. Oh yeah, oh fuck that feels so good."

"Oh Kate," he groaned out loud and threw his head back, eyes closed. "Oh god, oh yeah. Oh Kate," he rambled incoherently, as he relieved himself and the pressure on his bladder began to dissipate slowly.

She pulled his head back to her, attaching her lips to his ear, "Do you like it, Rick? Does it feel good for you, too?"

"Oh god, yes, Kate, soo good. Such a relief, I have to... oh my... My bladder is so full, I don't think I can stop."

"Good, cause I don't want you to. I want you to fill me full, give me your last drop. Can you do that for me, babe?" She bit his ear again, knowing he enjoyed a little bit of pain as part of his arousal.

"Mmm, yeah." His hands flew to her hips, thrusting his groin up, as much as his position allowed him. Kate was definitely the one in charge of this sexual encounter, not that he complained. "Tell me what it feels like for you." He asked her with a husky voice.

"Warm." She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead against his temples. "Full. Intimate. And so incredibly hot."

"Feels so good for me, too." He mumbled, trailing kisses all over her face. At the touch of his lips, her eyes fluttered open and she stared deeply into his eyes, connecting with him, mind, body and soul. They held each others gaze, enjoying the feeling of him pissing inside her, filling her up. "You're right," he whispered, "this feels so intimate. I've never felt like this before. I love making love to you, Kate, but this..." he swallowed hard, "god, Kate this is the hottest, dirtiest thing I've ever done and I can't believe how incredible this feels, how close I feel to you right now."

They leaned their foreheads against each other, looking down at their joined bodies, when they both felt their skin dampen. A small rivulet of pee began to trickle out of her pussy, which must have reached its capacity. "You're leaking, Kate. Oh my god, that's so hot, my pee is leaking out of your pussy and coating my cock." He rasped breathlessly. Kate rose her hips and Castle watched mesmerized as his cock emerged and glistened in the morning sun. Her pussy lips barely grazed his cock head now, relieving the pressure, as a gush of golden liquid ran down his shaft, soaking his pubes and running down his hips until it was absorbed in the dry earth below him. The scent of urine filled the air and their nostrils, but instead of the expected, "gross!" it turned both of them on only more.

"Ahhh," Kate gripped Castle's shoulder, letting out a deep moan. Rick's cock twitched excitedly, as he entered her again with a smooth stroke.

"Not done yet," he growled and Kate clasped her hands around his on her hips moving them to his loins. She was looking for purchase he realized, so she could fuck him. She wriggled in his lap, needing more friction. "This really does it for you, huh? Makes you all hot and bothered."

"God yes, Castle. I don't care who hears or sees us, just fuck me, please. Make me come."

"Not yet," He grinned at her evilly and clamped her hips down with his hands. "Hold still, Kate. Let me take care of you." He kissed her slowly, letting his tongue explore her mouth. His thumbs stroked her hips in tiny circles, while his kisses became more passionate and demanding. She let her hands roam his body freely, pressing her crotch down into his lap, looking for more stimulation.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in awe, when he broke away from her. "You are like a goddess in the morning light. Like Venus stepping out of her clam." His lips trailed across her cheekbone to her ear. "A very kinky goddess." He breathed against her ear shell, making her shiver in arousal. "Thank you, this feels so amazing." He nibbled on her ear. "I would've never dare to suggest, but thank you. I'm just, wow." He murmured into her ear, a steady stream of piss continuing to flow from his cock.

"Fuck, Rick, this is the hottest thing we've ever done. It feels like you keep coming inside me forever." She moans in between gasps. 

"I know I can feel it all around me, my dick is completely submerged in my own piss." He panted into her ear. "Naughty Kate. My naughty, naughty Kate." Rick traced the outer shell with the trip of his tongue and Kate bent her head mirroring his caress.

"I'm so full and I need to come so badly, Rick." She whispered into his ear. "Fuck me, please. Can you fuck me, Rick?"

She pulled back and glanced at him. It was an honest question, since he was currently still only sailing at half-mast to ease the flow of his piss. Her hands were resting on his chest. His hard nipples stood out and poked into her palm, almost as if they were begging her to play with them. She flicked her index finger across them playfully, eliciting a groan from her husband. 

"Or do you want me to fuck you, Rick?" She hummed his name before she bent down and latched onto one of his nipples with her mouth. Her hips began to move rhythmically in his lap, her pussy making sloshing sounds. "Yeah, I think I'll just do that. How'd you like me fucking your brains out, Castle?"

He grunted a response and then pulled her head up for another kiss. He teased her tongue with the tips of his, sending tingles down her spine. Kate buried her fingers in his hair, holding him close and depend the kiss. With one hand he propped himself up, seeking better purchase to thrust his cock into her, while the other hand wrapped around her backside, pulling her tighter against his groin. More pee was running out of her pussy coating their hips and thighs and Rick was still nowhere near finished. They probably shouldn't have emptied that second bottle of wine last night, although on second thought...they wouldn't be sharing this wonderfully titillating new experience if he hadn't.

Kate moaned into his mouth, clearly enjoying his deeper penetration. She kissed him hungrily, teeth almost clashing and tongues wildly lashing against each other. Deep, intimate kisses eventually gave way to sloppy open mouthed ones, before Castle kissed his way down Beckett's neck to her breasts, flicking his hot wet tongue over patches of skin along the way.

"God, Kate, I had no idea this would turn you on so much." He mumbled into the valley between her breasts. Kate pushed her mounds together around his head, while Rick paid his devotion to her scar as usual. He peppered the marred tissue with soft kisses, then turned his head and bit into the soft flesh of her breast. His hand shot up to cup the mound, squeeze and massage it gently, while his tongue whirled around her nipple. Kate's breath came out in heavy pants and she rocked her hips against his crotch on the edge of desperation. The minute his tongue latched onto her nipple, it was like an electric current coursed threw her body, setting all her nerve endings on fire.

"Oh fuck!" Kate screamed and Castle clamped his hand over her mouth.

"You like that, huh?" He gave her a cocky grin and she just closed her eyes, nodding and wriggling in his lap. "Turns you on, when I fuck and pee inside you at the same time." She moaned into his hand. His cock was now plowing into her, the flow of pee gradually ebbing down. "Will you be quiet while I fuck you, Kate?"

"Yesss!" She hissed into the palm of his hand. "Fuck me, Castle. Fuck me hard." She contracted her inner muscles around him, gripping him and sucking him deeper into her pussy.

"More, more," she moaned incoherently, squishing her breasts into Rick's face. He switched to the other side and laved her other mound with the same attention its twin had just received. By now his erection had returned and his cock was now thrusting into her firm and strong, the flow of piss ebbing down to uncontrollable spurts and trickles.

"Come for me, Kate, come for me." He looked up into her eyes and encouraged her to let go. 

She bit her lower lip, which always sent a jolt directly to his cock, and shook her head, "What about you?"

"This is not about me, Kate, this is your fantasy." He mumbled, while his fingers twirled her nipples roughly. "You know you want it, Kate. Let go, baby. I've got you." He brought his arms around her back and kissed her passionately. 

"Castle," she protested meekly but leaned back into his embrace. She arched her back and thrust her chest out. "Rick," her moan drew out the vowel, as she begged him to fondle her breasts again with his mouth. He began to alternate between both nipples, intent on pushing her over the edge with his sucking. Kate's arms fell limply to the side and he fucked her hard, driving his cock in as deep as he could, forcing his pee out with uncontrollably splashes.

"Oh god, oh yes, more, Rick, more." Kate panted.

Holding her securely with one arm, Rick slipped his other hand between their slick bodies, and began to rub her clit relentlessly. They both looked down to their joined bodies - Kate watched in utter fascination Rick's glistening shaft disappear and emerge from her pussy, while Rick was mesmerized by her undulating hips. Their breathing got heavier and in between his pants Rick groaned "oh yeah" and "oh fuck", while Kate repeated his name like a mantra. Maybe it was Rick who pulled out a little too far, or maybe Kate's hips rose too high. Suddenly they got carried away so much, that his cock slipped out and her pussy released the second load of Rick's pee.

"Oh fuck, Kate," Rick exclaimed, now aroused beyond control by the image of his wife arched backwards, allowing him a clear view of her pussy, which spurted out thick streams of his piss - splashing onto his thighs and abdomen. He must be dreaming. Things like that only happened in porn movies. He should feel disgusted, humiliated - for both of them - but instead he watched helplessly as Kate took his cock with a firm grip and stuffed him hastily back into her pussy. Yes, stuffed, because there was nothing romantic or elegant about the movement, the complete opposite of the graceful Katherine Beckett, who once seduced him in a black dress and opera gloves on the backseat of the limo on their way home from a book party. 

Kate had no clue whatsoever as to what had possessed her to do this. She hadn't had a single fantasy about this before, never wondered about what it would feel like to have him pee inside her. But when he'd looked at with bashful eyes, something inside her had snapped. Just the thought of it felt so forbidden it sent a shiver down her spine. She wasn't sure he'd really go for it, she may have surprised him, even shocked him, but hell - the idea had blindsided her as well. It felt amazing. Like nothing ever before. She'd expected debauchery, deprivation and guilt but instead he'd made her feel sexy and empowered.

"Oh my god, Castle, I'm coming," she yelled but his hand flew so quickly over her mouth, everything after his name was muffled. She didn't care, she was way past that. She'd let him piss inside her! And she enjoyed it! It had turned her on like crazy and right now she was on the cusp of reaping the benefits of their newly discovered fetish. Kate's primal side had taken over and kept a tight hold over her body. Kate moaned his name and gripped his hands tighter, seeking for purchase. She could feel the flames of her arousal licking her pussy, teasing her like an itch she needed to scratch but couldn't quite reach. 

Rick crashed his lips against hers, as he thrust into her pussy deeply. Her mouth swallowed his groan, when he released the first spurt of come inside her. Kate kissed him hungrily back, her tongue stroking over the velvety surface of his. She felt his next spurt hit her walls forcibly and it triggered her own orgasm. She accidentally bit his tongue and Rick's eyes snapped open, accompanied by a painful whimper. He looked at Kate shaking in his arms, being wrecked by an earth shattering orgasm. Oh wow. Her legs felt like jello, jerking uncontrollably. Their eyes locked and remained this way, while their bodies succumbed to the crashing waves of their simultaneous climax. Their mouths muffled each other's screams, as Kate's pussy contracted rhythmically around Castle's stiff cock, which filled her for the third time this morning - only this time with his creamy sperm.

Kate slumped over Castle exhausted, mumbling incoherently. Rick wasn't faring much better whispering sweet little nothings into her ear, while their bodies and mind came down from their mind blowing orgasms.

"Wow." Kate released a shaky breath and a shy grin spread on her face.

"Yeah," Castle hummed contentedly and gave her a sloppy kiss. "That was amazing. I had no idea you were into this." There was no judgment or criticism in his tone, just genuine curiosity.

"Would you believe me if I told you I had no idea I was going to be into this shit either before this morning?" She looked at him.

"Well, I'm glad you wanted to try this." He grinned.

"Did you really enjoy it?" She wanted to make sure she hadn't crossed any boundaries that could cause a rift between them.

"Yeah, Kate. Oh my god, yes!" He kissed her passionately. "You just gave me easily a top five orgasm. Top three."

"So... are you into this now? I mean do you want me to...?"

"Honestly?" 

She nodded.

"No. I don't want you to return the favor. It was great in the moment. It felt so naughty and forbidden but I'm not sure when I want to give this another try."

"Ok." She looked down at themselves. "You were right. Look at us, we're a mess!" She giggled and he pursed his lips.

"But I can't forget that smoldering look in your eyes, when I fucked and peed inside you. That really did a number on you and I want to see that look again on your face." He gave her another kiss, "So maybe we can try playing around in the shower?"

"And this can be our annual little kink fest under the stars." She grinned shyly.

"Oh yeah, I can definitely get behind that." Rick nodded enthusiastically and she kissed him slowly.

"Good because I wonder if next summer you can fuck me hard enough to make me lose control over my full bladder."

"Kate!" Castle groaned. She was going to kill him. With sex. And he'll die the happiest man on earth. Her stomach rumbled and interrupted the quiet of their post-coital bliss. She disentangled herself from him and rose.

"Come on, Mr. Castle. Let's clean up and have breakfast." She held out her hand to help him up.

"Ok, let's get you clean, so I can lick chocolate syrup and whipped cream off your body for breakfast." He took her hand with a smirk.

"Fine, then I'll have strawberries and cream for breakfast." She slapped his naked ass playfully.

"Hey!" He protested. "Just for that you'll have to help yourself to regular cream from the fridge, Mrs. Castle."

Kate snorted. As if.


End file.
